


Moving On

by robsessed73



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 Shades Of Grey, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robsessed73/pseuds/robsessed73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tragic death of her parents, 16 year old Anastasia Steele is forced to leave everything she knows and move across country to live with her god parents Grace and Carrick Grey. What happens when she meets troubled and angry 25 year old Christian. Could she be the answer to his prayers and break him away from the life he has lived for the past 10 years? Story about a forbidden Romance Rated M. Romance/Angst (No Cheating)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction story for anything other then Twilight so please be kind.  
> Beta'd by Heather Spaulding  
> All Fifty Shades Character's and quotes remain the property of E.L.James.

4th January 2014  
APOV  
I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in such little time, the police had only knocked on my door at 1am, 4 days before Christmas. That moment had undoubtly been the worst day of my teenage life, I had never felt more scared or hopeless.

It had only been a few hours before that I had kissed my parents goodbye as they left for a Christmas party thrown by the local hospital. Now they were dead, because some stupid drunk driver took the wheel and failed to notice the red light. By the time he had noticed it was too late and his car had crashed into my dad's car, killing both the drunk driver and my parents instantly. In a matter of seconds, I had lost my family.

So here I was, sitting in a comfortable first class seat flying from LAX, Los Angeles to Seattle. I would be living with my parents best friends, Grace and Carrick Grey who hadn't seen me since I was a toddler. As I relaxed in my seat I thought back over the past two weeks, to the time when my life changed forever.

 

Two Weeks Earlier

I giggled as I watched Home Alone for what must have been the hundredth time in my life. I love when Macaulay Culkin smacks his cheeks with his father's after shave and screams out. I grabbed my chocolate chip ice cream from the table in front of me and pulled a blanket around me, getting comfortable for the evening. 

My mother was always nagging me, saying I should be out enjoying my teenage years like a normal sixteen year old instead of being stuck in front of a TV or having my head in a book. 

I heard a throat clearing from the stairs and I turned from the TV to find my mother standing there, looking young and beautiful in a black off shoulder bodycon dress with a bardot cross front.

"So? What do you think," she asked as she gave a twirl. I let out whistle to let her know what I thought. She smiled down at me as she looked down at her watch. 

"Where is your father? I swear he takes longer then a teenage girl to get ready," she laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah, calm down. I'm here," I heard my dad's voice coming from the bottom of the stairs, looking handsome in a grey three piece suit. I got up from the couch and ran over, giving him a bear hug. I was such a daddy's girl and everyone knew it. 

"You look great dad! I have the two best dressed parents," I gushed as he hugged me back. 

"Ok Annie, we are going to leave now. We should be home no later the 1am. You have our cell number's in case of an emergency, don't eat all the ice-cream in the freezer," he chuckled as he pressed his lips to my hair before grabbing the car keys off the mantlepiece. 

I went to the door and waved goodbye as the car disappeared from view before going back inside, wrapping the blanket around me to watch the remaining of the film. 

Knock Knock!!

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the blank screen. I must have fallen asleep before the movie finished. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked at the clock, the time was 1.40 am. 

I sat up on the couch and stretched my arms over my head, stumbling over to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw two officers in uniform, standing there. Suddenly I was wide awake as I threw open the door. 

"Miss Steele?"

I nodded, before he continued talking. 

"I am Detective Brown and this is my partner Hilary. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I'm afraid that I have some bad news. There was a car crash involving your parents. I'm so sorry but....erm...they didn't make it."

I could see his lips moving as he uttered the words, but somehow the words he said didn't make any sense to me. My legs gave way and I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me as I struggled to take in enough air, everything started to fall darker and I fell under deeper. 

~*MO*~

"Annie, Annie sweetie?"

I looked around and saw my parents standing in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by flowers of all kinds. I could feel the tears fall from my eyes as I ran towards them.

"Mummy, Daddy," I called as I fell into their arms. I could feel the tears of my mother as she hugged me close. 

"Oh Annie, my special beautiful little girl. We are so sorry that we had to leave you, but you are going to be alright," my mother cried. I hugged them both harder before they pulled away.

"Annie we don't have much time, but we need you to do something for us. There is a box under our bed and inside the box is an envelope with the name of our attorney, Gabe Smithfield, on it. We need you to take that envelope to him. Inside is the name and address of our dearest friends, your godparents. They haven't seen you since you were two years old. Just give Gabe the envelope and tell him to follow the details in the letter, no matter what," Daddy explained but I was confused. 

"But daddy, who............" I started to question but my daddy stopped me. 

"No questions Annie, just do what we ask and you will be alright," he said before planting a kiss on my head and taking my mother's hand.

"Annie, remember that we love you and that we will look over you for always," he said as he drifted away. 

"Mummy, Daddy, please don't leave me," I screamed as they continued to drift away until they were gone from sight. 

"Mr Rodriguez, I think she's coming around," said a voice I didn't recognise. 

"Ana? Ana sweetie, can you open your eyes for me? "

I tried to open my eyes but fail. 

I heard a sharp inhale. "Dad! Her eyelashes fluttered."

My eyes pop open and they are right there, next to my bed, my best friend Jose and his father. At the end of the bed stood a man with what looked like a doctor's bag in his hand. A woman stood next to him, she looked no older then twenty five years, dressed in a police uniform and had her blonde hair tied back in a bun. It was then that everything came back to me and I started to panic.

"Mama, Daddy! Please, tell me it was a dream," I asked hysterically. But one look at their faces told me that it wasn't and I began crying uncontrolably until I faded into darkness.

The days that followed were spent barely existing. Jose and his father insisted that I stayed with them until permanent arrangements were put into place. I told Mr Rodriguez about my dream and the letter, how my dad wanted me to take it to his lawyer. He promised me that he would take care of it. 

The morning of the 29th, I woke up to a crisp warm California day, I knew that the day was going to be anything but cheerful. It was the day of my parents funeral. Thankfully, I had little to do with arranging it and it was paid for by my dad's lawyer. 

The whole day passed in a blur. People I had never seen before came up to me, telling me how much my parents were loved and that they would be missed. Once the last person left all I wanted was some alone time, but that plan was shot to hell when my dad's laywer asked to speak to me in private. 

Not willing to be alone with him I asked Jose Rodriguez Sr to join us in his study to find out what he had to tell me. 

Gabe sat down and opened his briefcase on top of a desk while Mr Rodriguez and I sat on the couch. Gabe took a deep breath before he pulled out a big document which read 'Last Will and Testament of Ray and Carla Steele'. He flicked through the pages before focusing his attention on me. 

"Anastasia, as you have already probably guessed this is to disguise your parents will. As their only child, the entire estate goes to you. That includes property, cars, bank accounts, life insurances etc, estimated at a value of seven million dollars, give or take a few thousand. This does not include the trust fund your grandparents Steele set up for you, which becomes yours upon your eighteenth birthday. However, I have a letter here written by your father. He asked for me to read it to you on the eve of his or your mother's funeral, explaining their wishes in case neither one were here to take care of you," he explained as he placed his glasses on top of his nose and took a sheet of paper out of an envelope.

My beautiful daughter.  
Well Annie, if Gabe is reading this letter to you then it is obvious that neither your mother or I are there to take care of you.  
First you need to know that you have been the greatest joy of our lives and you gave our lives meaning. For a long time, we tried to have a baby, but no matter how hard we tired it simply didn't happen for us. When we decided to stop trying it happened. You were our very own miracle.  
You have been loved and wanted everyday of your life. You need to be placed with the best people we know that will love you as much as your mother and I do. It is for that reason we come to the second reason for this letter.  
It is our wish for you to go live with our best friends, your godparents Grace and Carrack Grey in Seattle. We will be smiling down happily, knowing that you will be given the best start in life with the greatest people we know. Grace and Carrack have never been able to conceive children of their own so they adopted three children, one of them is a girl around your age.  
Gabe has all the information on how to get in touch with them and will have set the wheels in motion for you to go live with them. I have every confidence in him.  
Remember my beautiful girl, your mother and I love you with all of our heart. We will continue to watch over you throughout your life, until the time comes that we meet again.

Love Dad xx

Gabe folded up the sheet of paper and took off his glasses before handing the letter to me. I carefully read each line again when I saw some water drops soak into the paper. I looked up at the ceiling to see if there was a leak, until I realised the the water drops were in fact my tears. I felt Mr Rodriguez wrap me in a fatherly embrace as I sobbed while Gabe continued talking. 

"I had spoken to Mr and Mrs Grey and as expected they were very saddened by the news of their close friends deaths. They regret not being here for you, however they have made arrangements with American Airlines for you to fly from LAX to Sea-Tac on the 4th January. There will be someone to greet you on the other end and escort you to their place of residence," Gabe said, handing me what could only be a airline ticket. 

I take it from his hand and stared down at the big bold writing

Steele, Anastasia Rose  
Flight 1 - 4th January 2014  
Departure: 15.25 Los Angeles, USA (LAX Airport)  
Arrival: 18.03 Seattle, Washington (Sea-Tac)  
Airline: American Airlines: AA536  
Aircraft: NA  
Fare Type/Cabin: First Class

With the ticket clutched in my right hand, I ran from the study to my room, not bothering to look back. I collapsed onto my bed, sobbing into my pillow until I fell into a deep sleep.

Present Day

For the past six days my time was spent packing up everything I owned and saying goodbye to life as I knew it. 

As I looked out the window in my comfortable First Class seat LA grew smaller and smaller, I couldn't help but think about what life had in store for me in Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of questions asking if the grey's were such good friends with the Steeles then what happened make them lose touch? This chapter should give you your answers
> 
> Beta'd by my good friend Heather Spaulding
> 
> EL James owns all rights to fifty shades Trilogy

Previously  
For the past six days my time was spent packing up everything I owned and saying goodbye to life as I knew it. 

As I look out the window in my comfortable First Class seat as LA continues to grow smaller and smaller, I couldn't help but think about what life had in store for me in Seattle.

27th December 2013

Grace POV

"This is a staff announcment. Dr Grace Trevelyan, phone call at reception desk."

I smiled to myself as I walked towards the reception desk. There could only be one person who would be on the other end of the phone, my husband of twenty three years. Everyone else knew to contact me on my cell phone except he could never get the hang of those things. He must have broken at least five a week out of frustration with them. 

I looked at the blonde bimbo that sat behind the desk as she continued to file her nails. She looked at me out of pure boredom and mumbled line 2. I picked up the receiver and pressed the button with the blinking red light. 

"Hello my lover," I purred.

There was silence on the other end and I wondered briefly if I was wrong, that it wasn't my husband on the other end until I heard him take a deep breath before he started speaking. 

"Grace love, can you come home? Something has happened," he said emotionally. 

My thoughts immediately went to my children and most especially Christian. Ever since we took him in as a troubled four year old, he had always done things his own way. He never had any need for us but that didn't stop me from trying to reach out to him. Even now as a twenty-five year old self made billionare, he still kept his distance.

I didn't want to ask Carrick for details over the phone so instead I told him that I would be home as fast as possible. I put down the receiver and looked at the bimbo, also known as Tiffany.

"Excuse me, but can you stop doing what your doing and tell me if Dr Hunter is in his office," I asked. 

She simply nodded before continuing to file her nails. 

I turned to walk away, but not before making one last comment to the airhead. 

"Nice nails by the way. I think you would make Freddy Krueger dead jealous with them," I smirked before walking in the direction of the Doctors office. 

I walked straight past Dr Hunter's secretary, up to the door, and knocked before going in. 

"Doctor! Do you have a moment?"

He looked up and flashed a smile that would make a colgate whitening kit jealous.

"For you Dr Trevelyan, I have lots of moments," he grinned. I ignored his flirting and quickly went into the details of why I was in his office. He continued to smile and told me that he understood, that he hoped everything was alright. I nodded my thanks as I left the office to grab my belongings and headed on home.

*~MO~*

Immeditately when I pulled up outside Bellevue, the place that I call home, I saw the curtains twitch and the door flew open to reveal a devestated Carrick. I got out of the car, not bothering to lock it, and ran into his open arms before letting him lead me into his office. What he had to tell me must have been bad if he was home during the day and waiting for me at the door. 

As soon as I got comfortable in his Skape Highback Chair behind his desk, he went over to the bar and poured us each a glass of Glenfiddich Janet Sheed Roberts Reserve 1955 whiskey. At ninty-five thousand dollars a bottle, he only drank it when something was bothering him and he needed a pick me up.

"Carry, please tell me what is going on? What happened," I begged as I handed me the drink before I took a sip. He took a sip of his own drink and sat on the couch, a tear escaping from his eye. Now I was deeply worried, Carrick never cried. I believe the last time I saw him crying was at his younger brothers funeral, after he and his wife died in an accident fifteen years ago. To this day, I still don't think he has ever gotten over his death.

He drank his whiskey before putting the glass on the desk and looking into my eyes. 

"Gracie, I got a phone call at my office from Gabe Smithfield in California," he stuttered. I tried to think, for some reason that name sounded familiar. As if guessing my thoughts, Carrick continued.

"You may remember him as being Carla and Rays lawyer," he said emotionally.

It all suddenly came back to me. Gabe was the lawyer of Stephen and Maria Steele, the parents of Carrick's college roommate Ray Steele. Ray was more then a roommate to Carrick. He was also his best friend and the only person who could get through to him when his brother died. They were so close that it had nearly killed him when Ray packed up Carla and their two year old daughter to move to California shortly after he lost his parents so that he could take over the family business. Carla Mitchell and I on the other hand were best friend's since highschool and roomed together at Washington University. We all tried to keep in close contact after they moved, but over the years the letters and phone calls had faded out until we were simply names on a Christmas Card list. 

In college, Carla was the quiet bookworm, while I became a party animal. It was one night when I had dragged her to a frat party that we meet Ray and Carrick. It was love at first sight for Carrick and I, and you could easily see that Ray only had eyes for Carla. The rest you can say, was history.

I was suddenly scared about what Carrick was about to say. If he was bringing Carla and Ray up like this in a conversation, it couldn't be good. I took a deep breath as he continued.

"Ray and Carla were involved in a car accident on their way home from a Christmas party on the twenty-first of December. They were hit by a drunk driver. Gabe told me they didn't suffer, but........"

He didn't need to say anymore, I already knew what happened. Our two oldest and dearest friends were dead. I would never see them again. I barely registered the tumbler falling from my hand and breaking into small pieces when it made contact with the ground as I buried my head in my hands and cried hysterically.

Almost immediately I was pulled to my feet and wrapped in the loving arms of my husband before everything faded into darkness. 

CarrickPOV

I was dreading telling Grace the news, that two of our closest friends were in fact dead. As much as I cared for them, I knew that it would be harder on my wife. Carla was like a sister to her while they were growing up and I knew that she felt guilty about not keeping in touch with her. For years she expressed the desire to track them down, but it was never the right time and for that I would be forever sorry. 

As soon as the tumbler feel to the ground, I knew the news had registered with her. I wasted no time helping her to her feet and wrapping her in my arms. Almost immediately she went limp, so I lifted her up bridal style and laid her down on the couch. 

"Hello, hello, is anyone home," yelled the voice of my middle child. 

"Christian, I'm in the office. Can you go get me a cold cloth and bring it in here," I shouted back.

He came running in with a damp cloth dripping in his hand and handed it to me. 

"What happened," he asked as he looked down at his mother. I quickly went into the short version of what had happened, leaving out the most important part. It was only right that I should explain to Grace that Ray and Carla wanted us to take in their daughter before saying anything to the rest of the family. 

I remember Anastasia when she was a toddler. She was such a tomboy who loved to get dirty playing in mudpuddles. It used to drive Carla crazy because all she ever wanted was to dress her daughter up in pretty dresses, but once she put them on the child they came off 10 seconds later. After a while she gave up and dressed her in overalls instead. 

I gently wiped Grace's forehead with the damp cloth and whispered to her to wake up. As soon as she started to stir I kissed her lips gently, before she finally opened her eyes for me. 

~*MO~*  
4th January 2014

Today was the day that Anastasia was arriving. To say that Grace was excited about seeing her again, after all these years, was an under statement. We felt enormously guilty for not attending the funeral, but we needed to prepare for her arrival and explain the new addition to the children. 

Flashback  
4 days earlier  
Usually this time we would be preparing for our New Years Eve party, but given the circumstances we had decided to skip it this year. Instead, we decided to have a simple family dinner and tell the family about Anastasia. 

We got in Pierre Eoin, one of the top chefs in Seattle, to make a delicious five course meal. Once everyone's bellies were full, Grace and I would drop the bomb about another teenager coming to live with us. Something told me that the news was not going to go down well with some members of the family. 

I remember Christian only been eleven years old, a bit of a wild child, and Elliot was only thirteen years old when Carla and Ray moved away. It would be too much for us to hope that they would remember them. Mia, on the other hand, didn't come into our lives until she was three years old so our friends only saw pictures of her, never getting the chance to meet her in person. I hopes she would be supportive of having another teenage girl in the house. 

As soon as the plates were cleared away and we were all settled in the living room, I knew the time had come to tell everyone our news. I reached out to take hold of Grace's hand, taking a sip of my brandy before speaking.

"I guess you all are wondering why we decided to cancel our annual New Years Eve party this year and have a family dinner instead." I looked at Christian, who was checking his phone, Elliot looking more interested in his snobby fiance, Kate, instead of what we had to say. God knew what our son saw in that woman and Mia, our gossip queen, was listening intently. 

"Four days ago we got some disturbing news. Our friends, Carla and Ray Steele, died in a Car accident on their way home from a Christmas party. Now, I know that we lost touch fourteen years ago, but they were our oldest and dearest friends and it seemed highly inapproprite to have a fancy party given the circumstances," I explained before taking a deep breath and another sip of my drink. I could see that I now had everyones attention, so I needed to tell them the rest and go in for the kill. 

"They have however left behind a daughter who would now be around Mia's age. Given the fact that they have no other living relatives, they left Anastasia in our care," I said, looking from one to another before resting my eyes on Mia, who was bouncing up and down in her seat. 

"Cool dad, Anastasia and I will have so much fun. We will go shopping, do each others nails and make-up. OOOOOhhhhh it will be so much fun, we will be the best of friends," she rambled on and on. Grace chuckled at Mia's excitement, while Kate looked like she was about to spit nails. But I waited to see what my two son's had to say in the matter. Surprisingly, it was Christian who spoke first.

"Dad, are you sure about this? About having another teenager in the house? I know that these people were your oldest friends, but you said yourself, you haven't seen or heard from them in fourteen years. God only knows what this girl is like and what kind of upbringing she has had," he argued. I put my hand up to stop him from going any further. 

"Christian I can understand your concern, but you need to realise that this is the only thing that our friends have asked us to do. We are going to go along with their wishes. Anastasia will be arriving on the 4th January from LA and we are going to give her the love and support of our family and I expect you and Elliot to treat her the same way that you treat Mia. DO.YOU.UNDERSTAND," I stated. I looked from one to another, I could see that Elliot wanted to say something but I stopped him with a glare. Christian, on the other hand, looked castrated.

"Im sorry Dad. To make it up, I will have Taylor pick Anastasia up at the airport and make sure that she arrives here safely," he said. I nodded my thanks before getting up and pouring myself another well earned brandy.

End Flashback

For the past four days, Mia had been as excited as Grace about our new addition. Christian was true to his word and sent Taylor, his head of security, to pick Anastasia up from the airport but he refused to be here to welcome her. Grace was pacing the floor and Mia was bouncing in her seat as we waited. I looked at my watch and saw the time, 19.20pm. I knew that her plane arrived on time, so I wondered what was taking them so long. 

Just as I was about to pick my phone up and ring Taylor, I heard a car pull up outside the house and a door slamming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it/Hate it?
> 
> Please, Please review and let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> You can find pictures of this story on my pinterest page
> 
> Just to let you know there is no update scheduele for this story. 
> 
> For all information, teasers and pictures on all my stories then go to my facebook group Robsessed73 fanfiction
> 
> or friend me on facebook fiona mckelvey keenan
> 
> or twitter robsessed1973
> 
> Until next time
> 
> fiona

**Author's Note:**

> Love it/ Hate it?
> 
> Please review and let me know your thoughts. I don't know how long it will be between updates but I will try to make them as regular as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> Pictures of Anastasia on the plane and Carla Steeles dress can be found on my Moving on Pinterest page. You will find the link on my profile page or on my facebook group Robsessed73 Fanfiction
> 
> Thank you to Marie Carro for the banner.
> 
> You can find me on facebook fiona mckelvey keenan or on Twitter under the name Robsessed1973
> 
> See you next time  
> Fiona


End file.
